


太阳还没有死亡

by curlybear



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlybear/pseuds/curlybear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我曾四次流落孤岛，我所牺牲的你难以想象。</p>
            </blockquote>





	太阳还没有死亡

**Author's Note:**

> 48k无CP的Flint中心文，里面充满了迷妹的花痴之情。

我曾四次流落孤岛，我所牺牲的你难以想象。

第一个故事关于摇篮。这也是四个故事中唯一我听来的。讲故事的人目的为何，已经不重要。

1683年，托马斯·弗林特在一艘船上。他还年轻，不是个熟练的水手。不，他根本就不是个水手，他的祖先也不是。对于托马斯来说，这是一次忧伤又危险的航行，他的妻子已经为此哭泣了三天了，还有他的孩子，他不知道自己是否还能见到他柔软的棕色卷发。但君主的委任不是仅靠一次伤心的离别可以拒绝的。

他在一艘船上，一艘受到英国管辖，却并非皇家军舰的船上。他们只是雇佣兵而已，英国雇佣这些危险的人去抵抗西班牙的军队，保卫属于英国的财富，因为他们为了钱什么都肯做，他们也不怕死，他们只怕不能随心所欲的生活。

他是这艘船上唯一属于文明世界的人。在度过了充满腥味和粗鲁的嘲笑的十余天后，他们终于返航了。途中他们停靠在一个无名岛上做短暂的休整，船员们因为没有妓女可以操而骂骂咧咧。而托马斯坐在一边，看着其他人从岛中心的小溪中提来淡水，同时嘲笑着他的软弱无能，直到一声微弱的啼哭打破这一切。

最后他们带回船上的，除了淡水，还有一个几乎破碎的摇篮，一个出生于海上，差点在荒岛死掉的孩子。没有父亲，没有母亲，发现他的人要把他杀死，或者弃之不理。托马斯用他全部的勇气扭转了局面，现在这个孩子就躺在他的怀里，婴儿柔嫩的皮肤已经被海风磨伤，他啃咬着托马斯的手指，用那一点点的水来维持自己微弱的气息。

托马斯把归来的喜悦和一个婴儿带了回来，带给了他善良的妻子。他扔掉了这孩子所有的东西，并赋予他新的，新的父母，新的家庭。那陈旧的摇篮和曾经裹着他小小身体的那片黑旗的一角腐烂在了海水中。

我成为了弗林特家最小的儿子。

詹姆斯·弗林特。

第二个故事关于野牛的骨头，也关于背叛，也关于政治图谋和报复。我曾是皇家海军的一员，那时候我也许是17岁，也许是18岁，我只是个无名小卒。但我和那些大人物们一起被卷进了贪婪带来的怒波之中，差一点死了。他们奉命护送一艘商船，返回的时候，在圣赫勒拿（1）附近，雇佣兵们觉察到他们被欺骗了。我们运送的并不是烟草而已，数以万计的海水珍珠被烟草覆盖，在他们看不到的地方。他们恼火我们骗了他们，或许他们只是不满足于拿点报酬，他们想要更多。不管怎样，我们在24尊大炮的轰击下简直不堪一击，他们搞到了那些珍珠，商船和我们的军舰一同沉默于大海。

我发现自己没死是在睁开眼睛的那一刻。我手臂上的伤疤已经被阳光炙烤得开裂，疼痛已经到了麻木的地步。我只能暂时放弃自己皇家海员的身份，成为一个野人。为了活着，这么什么可耻的。

我被人找到的时候不着寸缕，裤子的最后一部分缠绕在我新获得的伤口上。我守着一堆野牛的骨头，陪伴两只秃鹫蚕食腐烂的肉渣。那艘船上挂着的黑旗出现的时候，我正把牛骨做成的项链挂在脖子上。我不害怕海盗，因为他们能让我活着，能让我回家，回到肮脏的伦敦，回到充满玫瑰香气的房子。

我不害怕海盗，我已经能徒手杀死一头野牛，它同我一样，也是漂流者。

他们把我抓上船，让我当他们的奴隶。我的皮肤已经从乳白变成了棕褐色，头发像狮子的鬃毛一样长，我的身上没有一样可以证明我身份的东西。如果我见到自己这副样子，我也只会想鞭打他，让他干活，干很多活，在我喜欢的时候我还可以干他。在海上，这就是规则。

我确实干很多活，我话少得没有人知道我会说英语，他们甚至不知道我会说话。直到我杀死了那个男人，一个想要干我的男人。我可以干活，如果想要干我的话，他要求得太多了，他得死。

他们知道了我会说英语，他们知道了很多他们不知道的关于我的事。我用珠宝蛊惑他们，那些墨绿色的珍珠。他们替我消灭了背叛我们的人，我为我的兄弟们报了仇，我维护了英国的财产。

他们全都忘了我的罪恶，忘了我手上的鲜血。

我成了皇家海军的军官，我前途无量。

第三个故事有关米兰达，托马斯的妻子，我最好朋友的妻子。

托马斯死了，在伦敦过着快乐生活的人死了。他死于一场阴谋。

我曾经见过他坐在柔软的椅子里，脚下踩着华丽的波斯地毯，他的手中是我们都喜欢的书，他与我分享令人平静的话语，他指引我去忘记我在海上见过的最乌黑的云，最狂暴的风，最令人无可奈何的命运。他的嘴角有着最为柔和的微笑。

但他现在又冷又僵硬，躺在木板钉成的牢笼中，再也没有呼吸。

他死了，他的妻子还没有。米兰达，她真是个美好的女人，她是托马斯的妻子。因为这个我得带着她逃跑，不然她也会死的，我要带她去那骚，最危险的地方也是最安全的。但我不能带她走很远，我不是个死人，但我是个罪人。我为我的朋友辩护，这就是我的罪名。他们决意处死我。一个叛国者的党羽，这是我一生听过的最好笑的称呼。

我最终被迫与米兰达分别，我没能见她最后一面，我不能确保她能一直活着，活到很老，但我把她藏得很好，所以来逮捕我们的人只找到了我一个，这其中少不了剧烈的挣扎和咒骂。我没有被吊死或者送上断头台，他们把我扔在了一个荒岛上。在伦敦人眼里，这就跟死差不多，比死还要残忍。

这就是我登上海象号的开始。

第四个故事有关一只黄金耳钉。那时候伦敦已经没有我的名字，我不再是皇家海军的军官，我只是海象号上的舵手，一个经验丰富且有威望的水手，但这不够，我想要的是一艘船，我想要成为船长。

几乎没有人说我是个软弱的人，也许只有那么一两个人发现我太容易屈从于自己的良心，所以我没有在船长和他愚不可及的拥趸们把我推下船之前把他的脑袋砍下来。我又一次来到我宿命的地方，这地方无所谓在哪儿，只要它没有名字，没有人，有的只是沙子，干涸的土地，幸运的话会有一条小溪或者一两头同我一样的困兽。

我的匕首还在，我用它让我已经在海水中溃烂的伤口再次流下新鲜的血液而不是脓水。我跌跌撞撞站了起来，砂砾在我赤裸的脚下燃烧。在接下来的日子里，我以草叶为生，除了一只倒霉的鸟之外我已经十余天没有碰过荤腥。这岛简直是一座囚笼，也许那个狗娘养的早就把它占据为私人监狱，来关押所有他潜在的敌人，直到死亡。

我从裤子上撕下一条布，用打结来计算日期，第二十七天的时候，我从海水中捞出干瘪的鱼的尸体，连骨头一起吞了下去。第三十五天的时候，我从树上摘下有毒的果子，半夜我瑟瑟发抖，在炎热的空气中像是一块冰。我佝偻着身体，甚至能亲吻到我自己的肋骨。

我在自己的呕吐物中再次醒来，简陋的计算日期的装备已经失去了作用，不然我会记得那个日子，那个我最狼狈的日子。黑色的海鸟围绕着我，似乎惊讶于他们的食物竟然活了过来。

活着竟然是一件如此痛苦的事情。太阳照射在我干瘪的皮肤上，我就像是个老不死的家伙，希望自己能够干脆的撒手人寰，却一次又一次的发现自己竟然还在呼吸。

主啊，我向你祈祷，赐我死亡。

主说，当太阳死去的时候，你将跟随它。

太阳还没有死，海象号回来了。船员把奄奄一息的我抬上船。那个蠢货在一场船员的暴动中送了命。你看，该来的还是会来。

最可笑的是在船长沉尸大海后，海象号简直一团乱，没有人能够掌控着一切，没有人，所以他们想起了流放中的我，并惊讶于我还活着。

而我惊讶于他们的惊讶。这里面很多人在我上船的时候就已经在船上了，他们该知道荒岛从不能将我毁灭。

拿骚送走了舵手詹姆斯·弗林特，迎回了弗林特船长。

这不是我第一次穿越赤道。但这次我戴上了黄金耳钉（2）。他们排队亲吻我，呼吸吐在我从耳垂流出的血滴上。

“你是怎么活下来的？”年轻的水手问。

“太阳还没有死亡”我说。

 

END

1.圣赫勒拿，南大西洋岛屿，英属殖民地  
2.相传水手在穿越赤道后会带上耳环


End file.
